


Rich

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, Rich Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His next time through the garden, he stopped at the stone fountain and pulled a penny from his pocket.</p>
<p>"I just want a friend," he wished, dropping the coin in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look! It's another semi-decent one! Told you I had some things of substance! Again, let me know if you'd like me to continue...I don't really know where id go wit hit so suggestions are welcome!

Liam paced around the empty mansion, bored out of his mind. Ever since his parents had sent him to stay with his grandfather for the summer holiday, he had done absolutely nothing. The first day, he was given specific instructions as to where he was allowed to go, what he was allowed to touch, who he was allowed to talk to, the like. (The answers, as the eight year old found out, were nowhere, nothing, and no one) 

So he walked. To the garden, where the sun was to bright,to his room, where he had already read every book he owned multiple times, to the kitchen, where he was immediately shooed. Rinse and repeat. For an entire summer. Liam thought he would lose his mind. His grandfather would buy him anything he asked for, but new toys and books and games wouldn't do him any good. He just wanted someone to talk to. His next time through the garden, he stopped at the stone fountain and pulled a penny from his pocket.

"I just want a friend," he wished, dropping the coin in the water.

On his fifth time making the loop, Liam noticed something different in the garden. Everything was exactly how it had been twenty minutes prior, except there was someone else there.

"Hey there," Liam addressed the boy.

"Hi," came the quiet response. He looked to be about Liam's age, but much smaller. His features were dark, his skin tanned, and his hair was almost black. Liam figured he would have noticed him before.

"I'm Liam," he introduced. "What's yours? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"'M Zayn," the boy replied. "And I just got here. My mum and I moved here so she could work."

"Oh. So you can play with me then?" Liam asked hopefully. When Zayn nodded and stood up to follow Liam back into the house, Liam knew his wish had, somehow, come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Review please!


End file.
